


Tiny Hugs for a Big Dog

by Tiny Squid (AvengerofSquids)



Series: Borrowers!Connor and Nines [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Borrowers - All Media Types, The Littles (Cartoon), giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Fluff, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson-centric, POV Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, References to The Borrowers, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, borrower!Connor, borrower!Nines, man the relationship tags really add up once you have more than three characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerofSquids/pseuds/Tiny%20Squid
Summary: "It takes a week for Hank's new housemates to make a reappearance.".Sumo gets plenty of pets, and Hank tries to be hospitable.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Borrowers!Connor and Nines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	Tiny Hugs for a Big Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for why what is basically a filler chapter took so long to post. I had this finished two weeks ago but never got around to uploading it? I'm gonna blame college finals. I'll upload the next part this Saturday to make up for it (that part's when things will actually start to happen lol.) Also how the frick do I title stories if I don't have any height-related puns in mind.
> 
> I'm not really sure what these fics should be rated? I'm going with T for the ones with a lot of cursing or that address the darker parts of character's backstories but otherwise I'll stick with G since there isn't going to be a lot of violence (I mean characters will be injured but nothing too graphic.) I have absolutely no plans to make a fic in this series that would have any reason to be rated M or higher so none of you have to worry about that. Please let me know if I'm being too lenient or strict with the ratings, I personally am not bothered by language or violence so what I find mild and worth a G rating could actually be worthy of a T.

It takes a week for Hank's new housemates to make a reappearance.

Hank is watching some random movie on the TV when Sumo bounds to his feet and makes a dash for the kitchen; Hank quickly follows because Sumo rarely moves faster than a leisurely stroll, so something must be up.

He enters the kitchen to find Sumo forcing himself under the table, practically wiggling with excitement as he tries to fit his oversized body between the chairs. A tiny figure moving by Sumo's face catches his attention and he steps forward to intervene before pausing when he hears the words being spoken.

"Good dog, yes you are, you missed me huh? Are y- oof!" The tiny man jerks away when Sumo practically engulfs his arm in a sloppy kiss. The other brother--he looks taller than the first, so he must be Nines--is hovering by one of the chair legs and appear to resigned to his fate of being ignored.

Connor lets out a startled laugh as Sumo showers him (quite literally, he's drooling everywhere) with affection. "Careful, stay still so I can pet you." The dog cooperates for a few seconds and lets the man pet his nose before he gets too riled up again and basically pushes the guy off of his feet.

"Sumo! Give him some space." Hank barks, causing the miniature brothers to jolt and whip around to face him, having been too distracted by the big lug in front of them to notice him standing in the doorway. Sumo lets out a disappointed huff but lumbers over to plop down by Hank's feet, glancing mournfully at the table as he goes.

Connor stares at him, wide-eyed and actually dripping with dog spit, and Nines edges forward so that he's standing next to his brother. Neither of them go for their weapons, but they're clearly studying him anxiously as if trying to figure out if he's upset or not.

Hank slowly sinks down to sit on the floor, silently cursing his popping knees as he leans to the side to give Sumo a good rub behind the ear. "Glad to see he has someone to give him attention when I'm not around. I was worried he might be getting into trouble in here but I'm not surprised he's bonded with you two; he's too friendly for his own good."

Connor doesn't move any closer, but he does look less like a startled deer than he did just a minute ago, so Hank figures that's progress. "S-sorry, didn't mean to bother you, we were just. . ." He fidgets with the front of his shirt, mouth opening but no more words coming out.

"We thought you had fallen asleep," Nines finishes, stepping forward and curling his tail around his brother's. "Apologies for the inconvenience, we can go."

"Inconvenience my ass," Hank grumbles. "You aren't bothering me, keep doing whatever you were up to before Sumo barged in. I was going to grab something to drink anyways so it didn't interrupt anything." He frowns before adding, "You guys are free to watch the movie if you want, it's pretty shitty but somehow still entertaining."

Neither of them jump forward to take him up on his offer, but Hank wasn't expecting them to. He wonders if they've even seen a movie before but figures it would be rude to ask so he keeps his mouth shut. Sumo whines, inching forward on his belly towards the table, and Connor leans towards him with a hand out before jerking back and shooting a glance at Hank.

Hank takes that as his cue to stand up, groaning as his knees start to complain, and the two tinies duck back even further under the relative safety of the table. For a moment Hank wonders why they're sticking around if they're worried that he's a threat; it takes a second to realize that to them, there is a lot of open space around the table and no cover to hide behind if they tried to make a run for it, meaning that they'd leave themselves exposed for a while. To Hank it's just a couple of steps, while in their perspective it would be like running across the entire house.

He makes his way to the fridge, ignoring the wary glances they're aiming at him, and pours himself a glass of water before grabbing a beer bottle. "Want anything?" He asks, but they don't say anything. Shrugging, he pops the bottle open and trudges back to the living room, giving the table a wide berth.

Not even a minute after he plops back down on the couch, he can hear Sumo's tail thumping against the floor as he undoubtedly receives the best scratches he's had all day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shameless fluff and I am not sorry. I had to write this before jumping on the feels train to write the next few parts. To everyone who was probably wondering if Connor still loves dogs even though he's only like five inches tall: yes, of course he does.
> 
> Let me know what you would like to see in future sections if you have any ideas! The next part will be two chapters and will be in Nines POV. Hopefully it might answer some questions. Then there will be another filler part before we get to the meat of the Hank Slowly Adopts Everyone part of the story (I'm a sucker for found family in these fandoms, what can I say), which will be a part with at least three chapters but probably more.


End file.
